


Por Una Cabeza

by RoadFar



Series: ST 系列 [4]
Category: Blind Dating (2006), Heroes (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-10
Updated: 2009-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadFar/pseuds/RoadFar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>概括：跳支探戈吧。<br/>警告：crossover同人，毫无逻辑可言，PWP，慎入！<br/>弃权声明：所有角色都属于原作者、导演、演员。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Por Una Cabeza

**Author's Note:**

> 送给药药的生日贺文~~

“你喜欢看电影？”Sylar的手指掠过电视机边堆叠起来的电影。很多老电影，嗯，不少经典的爱情片，Sylar抬起了一边的眉毛。  
“我很喜欢。”Danny坐在自己的床上玩着一个棒球，他熟练地将球从右手丢到左手，双眼无神地望着前方——他看不见，但这不妨碍他自在地玩棒球。他把头倾向Sylar的方向，轻轻把球丢出，球划出直线飞向Sylar，在他的手前凌空悬停一动不动，Sylar伸过另一只手把球捏在了手里：“好球。”  
Danny露出微笑，他的蓝色眼睛弯起，诚实地反射着外界的光线。他按住床站起朝电视机走来，在Sylar身边停住，开始翻动那些电影DVD：“你想看什么吗？”  
Sylar动了动手指，一张DVD在Danny的手指触到的瞬间浮起撞进了他的手心，他有些困惑地扭头：“你想看这个？”  
事实上Sylar只是随手动了一下而已，他接过那部电影：“《闻香识女人》……”  
Danny打开盒子，取出光盘，摸到了影碟机的出仓键按下，把光盘放了进去，打开电视按下播放：“嘿，这部我很喜欢。”  
Sylar记得这个故事，瞎眼的老军官带着一个助理男孩走上了他的死亡之旅，最后被男孩带了回来，一切和他走前都不一样了。  
“我也很喜欢，”Sylar喃喃道，“我喜欢Al Pacino的表演，暴躁而又细腻，他的表现简直活脱脱就是一个——”  
Danny静静地听着他说，但是Sylar停下了。在一个盲人面前说一个演员扮演的盲人无懈可击？这似乎有些不妥，Sylar坐了下来，拍拍身边的位子向Danny示意：“我们看吧。”  
和Danny一起看电影还是头一次。Sylar不知道他平时都是怎么看电影的，或许说听电影更对一些。在电影开始的前十分钟内Sylar看着Danny的时间要远远多于他看着电视机的时间，直到Danny开口：“Sylar，看Al Pacino吧，别看我。”  
Sylar有些狼狈地专注于电视屏幕，偶尔偷看Danny几眼，他很出神地对着电视机的方向，头微微偏转，有时跟着剧中人物无声地念台词，笑出声来的时候他咧开嘴角露出他的尖牙，声音听起来好像在撒娇。  
老军官带着他的助理男孩去了纽约高级餐馆，当Frank对Donna说“我认为迈克尔很疯狂（Well, I think Michael's hysterical.）”的时候Sylar屏住了呼吸，他知道在那之后会是一段美妙的探戈，这是他对这部影片最深的记忆。很快老军官拉起了有些无措胆怯的姑娘要带她跳舞，Sylar的手被Danny握住了：“他们要跳舞了是么？”  
“是的，”音乐声渐渐响起，“《Por Una Cabeza（一步之遥）》，这是最棒的一首探戈舞曲。”  
“给我说说吧，”Danny往Sylar边上靠了过来，“Larry不爱看这个。”  
Sylar被Danny捏住的手开始出汗——他不太确定该怎么描述一场舞蹈，此时Frank已经拉着Donna转了一个圈。Sylar有些迟疑地开始说：“嗯，他拖着她的手侧滑了一步……将她向后放倒，”Danny颇感兴趣地靠得更近了，钢琴的三个强音也适时响起，“他放开一只手将她甩出去但又牢牢抓回，现在是两人拥抱着转圈，那姑娘笑了，”此时Danny也笑了，“他又把她放开了，然后两人握住了手转了一圈，分开又合在一起，旋转着用高贵的步伐横穿了整个舞池，短暂又漫长的停顿，就像互相调情，”说到这里Sylar也停了下来，他看着电影中的两人双脚交错靠近又离开，直到Danny催促般地拉动他的手，“现在他们贴在了一起，Donna已经完全融入了Frank的舞步……就像他们生来就一起跳舞一样。”  
钢琴奏响了第二次的强音，Sylar已经不再描述了，他也闭上了眼睛在脑中想象接下去的舞蹈场景，Frank引导着Donna一步一步走进他的世界，小提琴声在他们身后盘旋绽放，直到最后，由钢琴划下休止符。  
Sylar睁开了眼睛，他看着边上的Danny愉悦的神情，就好像他才跳过那支舞一样。  
“这可真棒，”Danny微微将头倾斜过来，“他跳得可真棒。”  
Sylar站了起来：“Danny，你想跳吗？”  
Danny不解地望着他的方向。  
Sylar将电影暂停，他把Danny拉起来：“Larry教过你跳探戈吗？”  
“不，他没有。”Danny手忙脚乱地踩着了Sylar的脚，Sylar一只手环过他的腰：“我来教你吧，探戈。”

Danny看起来就像电影中的Donna：他微微扭动身体是因为对腰上的手有所抗拒，他向后倾的上半身是想和未知的舞伴拉开距离。他不知道脚该放在哪儿，因为对着他的鞋尖的就是Sylar的鞋尖，若是双脚互相错开又会蹭到对方的腿。  
Sylar放开了Danny：“探戈得有音乐……在这儿等我。”他走到电脑前找了一会儿，很快找到了《Por Una Cabeza》，打开音源开始循环播放，小提琴的音色立刻点亮了整个房间。  
Sylar走回Danny身边，左手握住他的右手举起，右手托起他的左手搭在自己肩上，随后继续环住他的腰将他拉近，他歪着头对着Danny的耳朵说：“跟着我的膝盖走。”  
Sylar的膝盖轻轻向前顶去，Danny有些猝不及防，他踉跄着向后退，幸好腰被Sylar抱住才没跌倒。Sylar的手在Danny的背后轻轻抚摸，他放慢了动作引导Danny迈出第一步：“放松，顺着我的动作滑过去。”Danny的脚贴着地面向后移动，随着Sylar手部力量的控制而停了下来，接着是另一只脚，双脚并拢的时候Danny眨了眨眼：“我跳的是女步吗？”  
“是的，”Sylar带着他转了半圈，这次他带着Danny向自己的方向前进，膝盖轻触Danny的膝盖告诉他在什么地方停下，“你只需要跟随我，然后与我对抗，很简单。”  
“对抗？”Danny跟着Sylar侧移，他习惯得很快，现在已经会大着胆子迈步了，偶尔踩到Sylar的脚也不再惊慌失措，而是礼貌地滑开。  
Sylar微微收紧了放在Danny腰间的手：“没错，就像是进攻——”他跨出一条腿，上身突然前倾，将Danny的身体向后压去，突如其来的变化让Danny睁大了双眼，他仰着身体张开嘴几乎就要叫出声，但很快Sylar就把他拉了起来，抱在怀中转了一圈，“——还有防守。”  
Danny笑着撅起嘴唇：“唔嗯，我有点明白了。”  
旋律中融入了更多弦乐与钢琴的合奏，Sylar松开了Danny的腰，他退开半步举高了两人相握的手，转动手腕向Danny招呼：“转个圈吧。”Danny顺着Sylar示意的方向转去，背贴住了他的胸口，Sylar轻轻推动Danny，他手高脚低地转出去，一边还在轻声地笑，等站定后Danny迟疑地将自己的左手向体侧伸展开，头微微抬起，眼睛里似乎闪着光芒：“这真有趣。”  
Sylar一步跨到了他的面前，鼻尖几乎贴在了他的脸上，他再次托住Danny的腰，身体厮磨在一起，他的胸口可以感觉到Danny的呼吸起伏，Danny的手摸索着爬上了他的肩膀。他微微摇摆自己的身体，Danny有些僵硬地跟着摇摆，Sylar用几乎听不见的声音说：“做得很好。”他的气息拂过Danny的脸颊，Danny不自觉地别转过头，声音里透着点不好意思：“我学过一点跳舞。”  
“Larry教你的吗？”Sylar牵着Danny向房间的空处走去，挡住脚步的桌子和椅子无声地移开，Danny点头：“他教过我简单的舞步，Jay也教过。”  
音乐行将结束，两人在房间正中停了下来，Sylar在Danny耳边低语：“现在你该用一条腿勾住我的腿。”Danny茫然地抬头：“必须得这样做吗？”  
他失焦的双眼在Sylar的脸上扫来扫去，脸色有些发红。Sylar的手从他的腰缓慢移上，直到他按住Danny的后脑勺：“他们教过你这个吗？”  
Sylar低头亲吻Danny的嘴唇。  
========  
Danny的双眼猛地睁大了；他的头向后躲开，但被Sylar用力扣住，Sylar甚至松开了握住的手按在Danny的腰背上，饶有兴致地看着他的反应。Danny的鼻子皱成一团，双手像触电一样从Sylar的身上弹起，他真实地表现了什么叫手足无措：不知道把手放哪儿，就连原先站得很稳的双脚也开始打滑。Sylar轻轻啃了他的上唇，Danny的身体微微一抽，这反应让Sylar很满意，他将他抱得更紧，侧过头舔舐他的唇角，直到Danny的手终于放在了他的肩上，虽然他抖得厉害。  
Sylar用额头抵住Danny深深地吸气，他逐渐拉开了两人嘴唇的距离，看到Danny终于敢张开嘴呼吸，眼里满是惊慌。  
“你该闭上眼睛。”  
Danny抬起了头，他的眼里映出Sylar的样子，有些变形。他频繁地眨眼，身体还在隐隐发抖，Sylar忍不住用手指蹭过他的眉毛和他的眼皮，划过睫毛时感觉就像碰到了羽毛。  
“照我说的去做……这也很简单。”他的手指停留在Danny的眼皮之上，暗示一般地下滑，Danny顺着他的指尖闭上了双眼，只有鼻尖还在抽抽。  
Sylar再次向前贴住了他的嘴唇，他用自己的舌尖在Danny的下唇描摹，用牙齿轻轻拉扯，当Danny张开嘴的时候他含住了他的上唇小心地吮吸，那过程漫长得折磨人，直到Danny也合拢下唇笨拙地回吻他。Sylar的左手在Danny的腰背之间来回抚摸，指尖沿着Danny的脊椎一节节地探摸，没有漏掉由他而起的每一次轻颤。他贴住Danny的嘴唇说：“你可以抱住我。”Danny的双手终于松开了他的衣领，慢慢地甚至有些不情愿地爬过他的肩膀绕在了他的脖子上，在他的后颈不知所措地交握在一起，跟着他的呼吸上下起伏。

Sylar放开Danny的时候他的眼睛依然紧紧地闭着，像是在尝试理解刚才发生的一切，他的嘴唇呈现出异样的鲜红色，Sylar不自觉地舔了舔自己的嘴唇。Danny花了好久才平复呼吸，他眨动双眼却不敢把眼皮完全打开，视线斜斜地指向Sylar的脖颈。  
“Sylar？”他的声音里透出了一丝不确定，“我想看见你。我可以看你吗？”  
Sylar抱住Danny的脸向上抬起，让他的视线与自己的平齐：“你愿意怎么看都可以。”  
Danny松开了交握在Sylar后颈的手，他的双手沿着Sylar的脖子摸上他的耳朵，温热的手揉捏着耳廓、拂过耳垂，按在了他的脸颊上，那儿有浓密的胡渣，Danny逆着生长纹路摩挲：“你的胡子理得很整齐。”他越过Sylar的颧骨，轻手轻脚地探寻到他的眼睛，Sylar闭上双眼，让Danny的手指隔着眼皮蹭过他的眼球，然后向上触到他的眉毛，Danny的指尖顺着他的眉骨来回抚摸，然后重又回到他的双眼。“你的眼睛是深褐色的……”Danny靠得更近了一些，像是想看得更清楚，他的手指在Sylar的眼皮上一边又一遍地滑过，甚至带着些执拗，“那实在太深了。”  
Sylar抓住了Danny的手，将他的手挪到了自己的脸颊，按在他的鼻子和嘴唇上。Danny的指尖擦过他的嘴唇，轻柔得好像生怕惊醒它们，他用自己的每根手指去感受Sylar湿润的嘴唇，如同他打算记住Sylar的每一条唇纹一样。  
这一切就像一个仪式，而Danny终于完成了它，他放松了自己的双手，任由它们被Sylar抓着，他轻声说：“我看见你了。”  
“如何？”  
Danny的声音在微微颤抖：“我可以吻你吗？”  
Sylar歪着头露出了笑容：“当然。”  
Danny捧住Sylar的脸，他仰起头，鼻尖与Sylar的鼻尖相触，然后错开，他张开自己的嘴迎上Sylar的嘴唇，将它们深深含住，缓慢地吸气仿佛想要拥有他的呼吸，两人的气息交织在一起难分彼此。  
Sylar的手指揉进Danny的头发里：“换个更舒服的姿势吧。”  
Danny的床毫无先兆地向他们滑了过来，摩擦地板发出无法掩饰的声响，“那是什么？”Danny只来得及问了这一句，下一瞬间床就停在了他的膝盖弯，Sylar顺势把他按倒在床中央：“只是个小把戏而已。”  
他用全身的力量控制着Danny，低下头热切地亲吻他，几乎是急不可耐地用舌头挑逗他，在他忍不住张口的时候顺当地滑了进去，舌尖与舌尖相遇，Sylar的双手牢牢固定住Danny的头让他无处可逃，直到Danny从喉咙深处发出呻吟。  
“我打赌没人教过你这个，”Sylar放开了Danny，他撑起上半身用拇指刮过Danny的唇角——那儿被他吮得肿了起来，这让他很满足，随后他的手指沿着Danny的身体下滑，到达他的胯间，他轻触那里的鼓起，“Larry，或者Jay，他们教了你多少？”  
Danny喘着气动了动身体，他不自觉地伸手到嘴边擦拭，嘴里嘟囔着：“我不知道……别再逼我回答这种问题了。”  
Sylar再次落下身体的时候手已经潜到了Danny的衬衫底下，手指陷入他的腰腹，膝盖沉到了他的两腿之间，他将Danny的衣服一点点地向上推去，展现了难以置信的耐心。  
========  
Danny慌乱地握住了Sylar的手，他缩起身体但被Sylar按住了，他蜷起膝盖有些急切地说：“Sylar，有什么……”Danny的手顺着自己的腰腹向下探去，“有什么顶着我……”  
Sylar惊讶地看着Danny的手在碰到他胯间的刹那僵直在那儿，片刻之后他隔着Sylar的裤子抚摸了一会儿——这让Sylar难以忍受，他漏出了一声喘息，Danny在这之后迅速缩回自己的手：“对不起，”他向上挪动自己的身体，“Sylar，你……勃起了？”  
Sylar制止了Danny继续挪动的行为，事实上那摩擦到他的下身让他更痛苦，他将手伸向Danny的裤腰直接拉下他的拉链，在他惊得张开嘴时贴住了他：“你也是。”  
Sylar的手指在Danny的内裤上轻触，他看着Danny眯起眼睛，兴致更高地将手指伸了进去，圈住他的阴茎缓缓揉捏。Danny张着嘴但发不出声音，他大口地喘着气拉住Sylar的手：“Sylar，这是……这是在干嘛？”  
“我以为你知道。”Sylar的手指继续深入，“我们在做爱。”  
Danny的眼睛一下睁大了，他放开了Sylar的手但又不知道该把自己的手放在哪里，抓着自己的大腿气息紊乱：“我不知道……我不知道。”  
Sylar看着Danny的眼睛因为他手的动作而再次渐渐眯起；似乎是感应到了他的视线，Danny低下头蹭着床单，偶尔从鼻子里发出些细碎的声音。Sylar的拇指滑到了他阴茎的顶端，在他恶质轻佻地抚弄了一会儿后Danny终于忍不住也伸手过来。  
Sylar拉开了Danny的手，他清楚地听到了Danny发出了一声沮丧的咕哝。他带着Danny的手触到自己的裤子，止住了他逃开的冲动，在他耳边低语：“来这儿……我知道你懂该怎么做。”  
Sylar松开他的手——Danny的手没有离开，他犹豫了一会儿，然后摸索着找到了拉链，轻轻拉开，将他修长有力的手指伸了进去，隔着布料碰触到Sylar的时候他闭上了双眼，那双手灵活得就像长了眼睛，轻微地试探着拉下他的内裤，微凉的指尖包在他的阴茎上让他的大脑一片空白——他把头压进了床单。  
“Sylar，”Danny的声音在他耳边响起，Sylar转过头对着他的眼睛，浅蓝色的，眼皮在微微颤抖，“这样行吗？”

Danny的手指弥补了他的失明：那双手灵巧，充满力量，敏锐，对Sylar的了解甚至超过了他自己，他轻易地找到了Sylar的敏感点，恰到好处的按压和揉弄让Sylar几乎无法呼吸。Sylar抱住Danny粗暴地亲吻他，将自己的下半身用力挤进Danny的双手。他重又握住Danny的阴茎开始撸动，但他的动作和Danny的比起来粗鲁而又直接，在亲吻中他听到Danny痛苦的呜咽声，这才让他抬起身体——Danny正压抑着自己顺着他手部动作上下起伏的冲动，他紧紧闭着双眼抿着嘴唇，手里捏着Sylar的衣服下摆，时断时续的呜咽声从他的鼻子里流了出来。  
Sylar将Danny僵直的手指从自己的衣服上揪下，他拽掉Danny的衬衫然后脱去自己的上衣：“这会让你更舒服。”他舔了舔嘴唇，俯身于Danny胯间，下一秒他如愿听到了Danny大声抽气和越来越快的心跳声，Danny无法克制地抬起了自己的身体，他的手指在床单上皱成一团，嘴里吐出的都是破碎的单词：“Sylar！什么、那是……”  
Sylar抬起头，他抓起Danny的手放在自己脸上，舌尖蹭过他颤抖不已的手指：“我的舌头。”  
他掰开Danny合拢的膝盖，再次俯下身去，挑逗般地吸吮Danny的阴茎，直到无法抵抗这一切的Danny将手指插进了他的头发里。Sylar将所有的听力都用在了Danny身上——他听到他剧烈的喘息，心跳声重重地打在他的耳膜上，Danny的手指擦过他的头发弄出沙沙的声音，这些声响盖过了电脑里的音乐声占据了他的整个脑袋。  
Danny的腿在Sylar的脸颊边磨蹭，Sylar开始脱Danny的裤子，他抬起Danny的身体一把拉掉碍事的布料，另一只手捏在他的根部——这让Danny的身体蜷得更紧了，他几近失神地呻吟着，几乎用尽了全力。  
“Danny，告诉我，”Sylar扳过他的肩膀，含着他的耳朵，手下一轻一重地继续揉捏，“你想说什么？”  
“我必须——”Danny拉扯Sylar，就在他松开的瞬间他射在了Sylar的手里，Danny气喘吁吁地胡乱擦抹Sylar的手，“对不起，我是不是——”  
Sylar沾着精液按在了Danny的胸口随着他的呼吸起伏，心跳透过皮肤传到他的掌心，他很愉悦地抚摸Danny的皮肤——光滑而又细致，他将嘴唇贴了上去，感受着血液从皮肤下流过，温热诱人，他静静地亲吻Danny：“那没事，没事。”  
Danny的呼吸渐渐平稳，他摸索着捧住Sylar的脸，尽最大的努力将自己的视线对着Sylar的，迟疑不决地问：“Sylar，你……怎么样？”  
Sylar将自己的下半身压在Danny身上，这明显让他震动了一下，他咬着半边嘴唇将额头靠了上去，轻轻地说：“需要我……那样做吗？”  
“怎样做？”Sylar的手滑向了Danny的后腰，Danny微微偏转了身体：“……用嘴。”  
Sylar挑起了眉毛，他用食指蹭着Danny的嘴唇，然后咧开了嘴角：“你可以不用嘴。”  
“……用手吗？”Danny的手探了出去，但很快被Sylar捏住：“不，做爱还有别的办法。”  
Danny的嘴微微噘起，他挣扎着抽回自己的手，握成拳重重落在床上，一脸的不高兴：“我可不知道。”  
“Larry没有和你说过吗？”  
“……他没说过怎么和男人。”Danny转过头去，过了会儿又小声地说，“好吧，他说这些的时候我都不乐意听。”

Sylar的嘴角向上扬起。  
“这就和探戈没什么不同，有前戏，和……快感。”  
Sylar翻动Danny的下唇，“张开嘴，”他的声音缓慢而又充满力量，在Danny松口的时候他的两根手指滑了进去，触到了Danny的舌头，“别逃。”他用剩下的手指夹住Danny的下颚，等着他慢慢适应。  
Danny终于开始使用他的舌头——他的动作很生涩，小心翼翼但似乎不得要领，Sylar用手指戏弄着他，他看着Danny的脸色渐渐泛红，这才抽回手指。  
“你做得非常好。”Sylar抬起Danny的一条腿，他摸到Danny的身后，将湿润的手指探进他的身体。  
Danny惊呼出声，他不安地扭动着想找到Sylar，最终只抓到他的肩膀，他抽着气弓起了身体：“Sylar、你、这是什么？”  
“找你的敏感点。”Sylar若无其事地回答，他的手指越探越深，然后他看到Danny仰起了头——他确信Danny将呻吟压了回去。  
Sylar深深地吸气，现在他感觉到自己的阴茎跳得发痛——Danny的腿正试图将床单搅得一团糟，他的手指在Sylar的肩膀上毫无意识地抓出指印——Sylar扭头看了一眼，那些痕迹让他很兴奋。  
他脱下自己的裤子随手丢开，曲起留在Danny体内的手指，捏住他的脸颊用力地亲吻他，舌头撬开Danny紧咬的牙齿时他听见了Danny再也无法隐藏的呻吟，那声音冲进他的耳朵钻进他的头脑，连同Danny蹭动着床单的样子，这一切都让Sylar快要失去理智。  
Sylar将自己的手指抽了出来，他低沉着嗓音询问Danny：“Danny，安全套在哪儿？”  
“嗯……？什么？”Danny茫然地睁开眼睛，他的眼圈染上了红色，这让他的蓝眼睛看起来极其鲜艳，“什么？”  
“我说，安全套。”Sylar尽自己最大的耐心重复了一遍，“你放在哪儿了？……你有吗？”  
Danny的大腿划过Sylar的腰，他抓住了那条腿压在自己身侧，Danny勾起自己的脚尖蹭过Sylar的膝盖弯——Sylar知道他并没有意识到自己做了什么，但这依然让他濒临极限。  
“也许在床头柜的抽屉里……”Danny的声音含糊不清，Sylar立刻将所有的抽屉拽到了自己面前，他找到了一整打的安全套，在他急不可耐地给自己套上的时候Danny咕哝着补充道，“是Larry放的……我用不来。”  
“我会教你怎么用的。”Sylar抬高了Danny的腿，“现在你该用一条腿勾住我的腿。”  
Danny的腿卷上了Sylar的腰，他在粗重的呼吸间隙问Sylar：“必须得这样做吗？”  
“你最好这样做。”  
接着Sylar将自己的阴茎挤进了Danny的身体里。

Sylar做出了最大的努力来克制住自己直推到底的冲动，他看到Danny扭过头抵在床上，正一个劲地把自己的脸压进床单，他张开了嘴似乎无法呼吸，但他发出的声音让Sylar感觉自己更硬了。他退开了一些后换了个角度再次进入，Danny的身体顿时收紧，肠道的挤压令Sylar几乎就快射出来了。  
Sylar缓慢地呼出一口气，他的手在Danny的大腿上来回抚摸：“Danny，现在不用对抗我。”  
“我该、唔……怎么做？”Danny的手指插进了Sylar的头发里，他呻吟着抬起头露出脖子，Sylar轻轻啃咬他的喉结吮吸着，他进入得更深了一些，再次抬起头来时他发出了深深的叹息。  
“放松，”Sylar抱住Danny的腰臀顶到了最深处，“你会舒服的。”  
Danny用力摇头：“不……”他闭紧双眼不停地颤抖，“不，Sylar……那很，嗯……热……”  
Sylar抽离自己后再次缓慢地进入，这次他确信自己蹭过了Danny的敏感点，因为Danny的心跳得更快了，他的阴茎也重新硬了起来顶在Sylar的腹部，Sylar亲吻着Danny的耳后对他说：“什么不？你不想和我做爱吗？”  
“不，Sylar，不，”Danny抱紧了Sylar，他的嘴唇擦过Sylar的胡渣，打颤的声音在他的皮肤上传开，“我想，我想和你，天哪，我想……”  
Sylar咬住了Danny的嘴角。“我知道，”他猛地挺腰，手按在Danny的心口，心跳节奏的细微变化让他无比的满足，“我知道。”  
Sylar慢慢动了起来——Danny根本就理解错了，真正热的是他自己的身体，包围着Sylar的热度密不透风地紧裹着他让他渐渐失去了思考的能力，最后他只能听见两人粗重的呼吸声彻底混为一体。  
“叫我的名字……Danny。”  
Sylar摩挲着Danny的眼皮——他又闭上了眼睛，眉头随着他的喘息起伏，汗水在他的额头反射出刺眼的光泽。Sylar擦掉了他额头的汗，接着拂过Danny的脸颊，他轻轻按在他的下颌关节处来回揉弄，等待着Danny放开他紧咬的牙齿。  
“Sylar……”Danny的声音轻得就像一阵风，每一个音节都是用气声发出的，这声音终于让他再也控制不住到达了高潮，他低声呜咽着撞进Danny的身体深处，随后感觉到Danny也射在了自己的腹部。  
Sylar退离Danny的身体，他抚弄着Danny软下来的阴茎——事实上他全身都软了下来，腿从Sylar的背后滑落到了床上，只有双手还环在Sylar的肩上。Sylar把Danny的手拿了下来含在嘴里，他揉过Danny汗湿的头发，对着他喃喃耳语：“你学什么都很快。”  
Danny盖住自己的眼睛：“这不一样……”  
“什么不一样？”Sylar拉开他的手，直直盯着他的眼睛，湿润的双眼无神地颤动着躲避Sylar的注视，让人难以相信Danny根本看不见。  
“这不一样……Frank没和别人上床。”  
“你不喜欢吗？”  
Danny的眼睛一下子放大了，很快又缩了起来，他双手摸索着探上Sylar的胸口，从他的肋下穿过在他的后背上停下，他按着Sylar的肩胛骨将自己的脸埋进了Sylar的胸口，声音闷闷的。  
“我喜欢。”


End file.
